Obsessed
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Bayang-bayang tubuh Marcus Flint yang masih mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah besar. Seruan paniknya. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh itu dibawa ke Hospital Wings. Bagus.. Mimpi buruk itu bahkan dengan teganya masih menghantuinya. / Dramione / Prologue / Character Death / Death Scene on the next chapter. RnR?


Obsessed

Harry Potter©J.K. Rowling

Obsessed©Chantal

.

.

Pernahkah kau merasa ketika dirimu diikuti terus-menerus, tanpa henti?

Ketika orang-orangt terdekatmu dibunuh satu persatu tanpa sedikitpun jejak tertinggal dari si Pembunuh, mungkinkah kau diam saja disana?

Atau.. kau akan mencari pembunuh itu—meski hal itu menyangkut kelanjutan hidupmu?

Atau bahkan, mungkinkah kau mengambil satu-satunya jalan keluar, membunuh dirimu sendiri?

Tapi, _dirinya _bukanlah gadis lemah. _Dirinya _bukanlah gadis yang mudah putus asa seperti gadis-gadis di luar sana.

_Dirinya_ akan membunuh pembunuh itu sendiri.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Malam itu, tidak ada randa-tanda akan datangnya marabahaya jenis apapun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada kejadian yang mengejutkan.

_Well_, disinilah Hermione sekarang. Malam Sabtu yang kelam dimana dia seharusnya tengah bercengkrama bersama Ginny, Ron, serta Harry di Asrama Gryffindor. Dan, alih-alih bercengkrama bersama ketiga kawannya, dia _malah _terjebak di sini, koridor Hogwarts, bersama pemuda Albino sialan nan terkutuk.

Hermione melangkah dengan enggan, wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam setiap kali pemuda di sampingnya mulai bersiul pelan. Draco berjalan di sebelahnya dengan ritme langkah yang sama, sesekali bergumam aneh. Tangan Hermione menggenggam erat tongkat yang ada di balik jubahnya. Sedang Draco tampaknya tidak merasa apa-apa.

"Diam kau," tak tahan lagi dengan siulan _merdu_ patner_nya_, Hermione akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Kau yang diam. Berhenti menyuruh dan menegurku, lumpur."

Telinga Hermione sensitif dengan hinaan yang menyangkut status darah. Namun, sepertinya Hermione sudah terbiasa dihina sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti 'albino busuk sialan tak berguna'—yang jelas tak diacuhkan oleh Draco.

"Aku tak mau adu mulut denganmu sekarang , Malfoy."

"Kenapa, Granger?" kemudian, Draco menyeringai lebar. "Jangan-jangan, kau ingin _'adu mulut' _sungguhan, ya, denganku, eh, Granger?"

Gadis Gryffindor itu mendengus, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku masih dalam kategori normal dan cukup waras, Malfoy. Jadi, hal semacamnya benar-benar tak berguna."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Keheningan berlanjut, membimbing keduanya keduanya ke dalam gelapnya malam. Hanya ada suara napas diantara keduanya, detak jantung, langkah kaki yang seriama, serta suara burung hantu yang tampaknya berusaha mengganggu di tengah-tengah aktifitas mencari makan mereka, dan bunyi cipratan air yang diciptakan oleh Putri Duyung. Hermione merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan janggal semacam ini.

"Malfoy?"

"Ya, Granger?"

"Apa kau merasa—err..—sedikit _aneh_?"

"Ya," sahut Draco enteng, tertawa. "Aku merasa aneh karna aku _betah _berjalan bersamamu semalaman suntuk."

Hermione mendengus. "Aku sedang tak bercanda, Ferret."

"Oke, oke. Aku sama sekali tak merasa aneh," Draco mengikuti kecepatan langkah Hermione yang melambat. "Ada apa, Granger? Otak jeniusmu mulai merasakan kehadiran sesuatu, eh?" Ada nada sarkastisme di balik pertanyaan Malfoy Junior itu.

"Tidak," elak Hermione datar. "Aku mendengar langkah kaki lain. Itu saja."

"Bagus, Granger," dengus Draco. "Kalau kau ingin menakutiku, sepertinya kalimat seperti itu sudah kuno. Katakan saja seperti 'sepertinya aku mendengar mars pernikahan dari toilet tempat Myrtle bersemedi. Mungkin itu dia dan Peeves.' maka aku akan ketakutan."

Hermione melotot. "Aku serius."

"Begitu pula diriku."

Hening lagi.

Hermione menghela napasnya, diikuti Draco.

"Kurasa patroli malam ini cukup."

"Kita belum mengunjungi lapangan Quidditch."

"Kau serius?" Draco mendecakkan lidah. "Ke lapangan Quidditch malam-malam begini?"

"Kenapa?" balas Hermione dengan pertanyaan lainnya. "Jangan bilang kau takut, Malfoy. Kukira Slytherin adalah ular yang berani."

Draco melengos. "Maaf, ya. Aku sama sekali tak takut karna keheningan di lapangan Quidditch. Tapi, aku takut keesokkan harinya harus masuk Hospital Wings atau bahkan St. Mungo karena aku sekarat disebabkan angin malam bulan Desember."

Hermione mengangkat bahunya malas. "Terserahmu ingin ke sana atau tidak. Yang jelas, aku memiliki firasat bahwa kita _harus _ke sana—"

"Ap—"

"—Segera."

"Baiklah, Granger," Draco memicingkan matanya ke arah gadis berambut semak yang kini mempercepat langkahnya. "Bila kita ke sana dan sia-sia, kukutuk kau."

.

.

.

"Aku mendengar langkah kaki," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Kau ini seorang animagus, ya? Dan jangan-jangan animagusmu sama dengan McGonagall," sindir Draco. "Demi janggut Merlin, Granger! Aku tak mendengar apapun sedari tadi dan kita sudah selama ini bersembunyi!"

"Baiklah, kita ke sana segera. Siapkan tongkatmu."

Draco melotot. "Aku memiliki perasaan tak enak dengan kalimatmu barusan." Namun, dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, menggenggamnya seerat mungkin.

Langkah keduanya membawa pasangan Ketua Murid itu menuju bangku penonton yang sepi, nyaris tak ada orang di sana.

_Nyaris._

Itu artinya, _ada _seseorang di sana.

"Bukankah itu Flint, Malfoy?"

"Sepertinya, melihat potongan rambut dan postur tubuhnya, kujamin itu Marcus."

"Marcus Flint, kau melanggar jam malam!" seru Hermione keras, sudah siap memberikan detensi. Tapi, sosok yang memunggunginya tak bergerak sedikitpun. "Flint! Detensi pad—"

Sosok itu ambruk, dengan belati yang tertancap di perutnya.

.

.

.

Hermione bangun dengan mata yang sulit dibuka. Rasanya, dia _baru saja _tertidur ketika jam wekernya berdering dengan _volume _mematikan.

Dia mengerang malas, bergidik ketika kakinya menyentuh lantai kamarnya yang dingin, seolah ingin membekukannya.

Dia menyeret kakinya dengan malas-malasan ke dalam kamar mandi dan menguap lebar. Tangannya membuka kran air. Ketika air nyaris penuh, dia masuk ke dalam _bath-tub_.

_Well_, detak jantungnya masih begitu keras, bahkan dirinya sendiri dapat mendengarnya. Peluh kembali mengucur ketika mengingat semalam.

Bayang-bayang tubuh Marcus Flint yang masih mengeluarkan darah dalam jumlah besar. Seruan paniknya. Sampai akhirnya, tubuh itu dibawa ke Hospital Wings.

_Bagus.._

Mimpi buruk itu bahkan dengan teganya masih menghantuinya. Dia menghela napas.

_A/N : HAI! Saya disini dan mengepost cerita Multi Chapter lainnya...*ditendang readers* (Cih, kayak pernah ada cerita Multi Chapter di profile lo yang udah tamat aja! #diduro #kemudiandiebublio) (...) Maaf maaf maafffffff=.= critanya bener2 plotbunnies dan saya gak nahan. Pendek? Emang. Namanya juga prolog-_- Ending prolognya emang weirdo. Ya,ya,ya.-_- Forgive me-.-_

_Ah, iya. Banyak yg nagih Taruhan? dan Seems Different. Tenang aja, lusa saya post panjang x3 btw, check dong FF Jamily saya yang 'Distance' dong x3 oneshoot tuh-_-V_

_Sekali lagi, maap-_-_

_Pls review. Kritik dibutuhkan(: Flame juga boleh, gapapa._

_See ya._

Tangerang, 30th December 2012, 15:48 – 16:59

_Love,_

_Chantal._


End file.
